


Goodbye Mentawai

by Pansy_panda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansy_panda/pseuds/Pansy_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo terjebak dalam masa lalu yang membuatnya menetap di sebuah Pulau di negara asing. Mentawai, Indonesia, surga para Surfer.</p><p>Di Pantai ini, Ia menitipkan sebuah harapan. Harapan akan seseorang yang di cintainya hadir dengan senyuman bodoh dari kulit coklatnya lalu mendekapnya erat sama seperti sebelumnya. Harapan arus ombak Mentawai akan membawa Jongin-nya pulang dan hidup bersamanya lagi seperti dulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Mentawai

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :  
> The Casts are belong to them selves, I only own this story.  
> A little angst Kaisoo, aku suka pair ini. Jadi aku coba buat Fanfict berlatar belakang salah satu Pantai Terindah di Indonesia. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi, jadi apapun di dalamnya tidak menyangkut dalam kehidupan pribadi para cameo.

 

 

" Kenangan tergulung arus ombak di pantai Mentawai, Kyungsoo tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian."

.

.

.

**_A Kaisoo's Fanfict Present,_ **

****

****

**_-Goodbye, Mentawai-_ **

 

 

* * *

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya ketika bias cahaya matahari menembus jendela kamar. Gorden putihnya seakan menari tertiup hembusan angin pagi hari, ditemani bisikan arus ombak yang pasang surut di pantai seberang kamarnya. Pria itu mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur yang selimutnya bergumul ke pojok.

Ia menoleh pada kalender di atas nakasnya. _10 Maret 2014_. Ini sudah lebih dari setahun semenjak Ia menjejakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang berdiri di dekat tepi pantai sebuah pulau di negara Indonesia, Pulau Mentawai, Sumatera Barat.

Suasana di sini sangat bersahabat, tak ada musim dingin yang menggigit seperti di Negara asalnya, Korea Selatan. Kulit putih susunya pun sedikit berubah menjadi kecoklatan karena kesehariannya di tepi pantai.

Kyungsoo menatap lirih ke sisi kosong tempat tidurnya, tangan mungilnya meraba ,membelai, seakan ingin meraih sesuatu di sana. Ia memejamkan mata bulatnya, sambil mencoba tersenyum. Namun, yang terjadi, bulir air mata meluncur di pipi bulatnya.

" Selamat pagi.. "

Suaranya tercekat. Tidak ada jawaban. Di sana, tak ada apapun. Ia sendirian, tetap sendirian. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, entah sudah seberapa sering Ia melakukan ini. Setiap Ia membuka matanya, sosok yang selalu Kyungsoo rindukan tak juga hadir.

Ini sudah setahun setelah kejadian itu. Kecelakaan yang merenggut segalanya dari hidup Kyungsoo.

Segalanya.

Kyungsoo beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, kaki telanjangnya langsung menyapa pasir putih yang terasa lembab. Matanya memicing ketika teriknya cahaya terbiaskan dari celah pepohonan kelapa. Ia menatap gulungan ombak yang belum begitu tinggi.

" Kapan kau kembali? Tidakkah kau merindukanku? "

Suaranya masih parau, air matanya ingin meleleh lagi sebelum Ia menyadari ini masih pukul delapan pagi, pantai masih sepi dari para peselancar, hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang sedang berlarian di tepi pantai yang hangat, kekehan mereka sampai pada telinga Kyungsoo.

Mata bulatnya terpejam, membuat jejak air mata di pipinya, Ia teringat pertama kali saat Ia dan Jongin sampai di sini. Kim Jongin, seorang peselancar professional yang akan mengikuti kejuaraan di Pulau Mentawai.

Dua titik ombak _Lances Right_ dan _Macaronies_ di Mentawai termasuk 10 titik terbaik di dunia. Ombaknya selalu konsisten sepanjang tahun. Ada empat tempat _diving_ utama di Mentawai yaitu Siberut, Sipora, Pagai Utara dan Pagai Selatan. Jongin menyukai itu, dan Kyungsoo bersedia menemaninya selama di sana.

 _Mentawai International Pro Surf Competition 2013_ , yang digelar _3-10 Maret 2013_ , menjadi bentuk eksistensi Kepulauan Mentawai sebagai daerah tujuan wisata selancar dunia. Acara ini diselenggarakan asosiasi peselancar tingkat Asia, _Asian Surf Champion (ASC_ ). Sebagai fotografer khusus sebuah majalah olahraga, Kyungsoo merasa ini juga menjadi sebuah perjalanan untuk pekerjaan.

Acara kompetisi para peselancar profesional ini diikuti 40 peselancar. Sebanyak 13 peselancar tingkat atas Asia, empat peselancar dari Tim _Raider Ripcurl_ , tiga undangan peselancar dunia, dan 20 peselancar lokal terdiri dari komunitas peselancar Mentawai untuk meramaikan perhelatan ini.

.

.

.

_**02 Februari 2013.** _

_Sebulan menjelang perlombaan, mereka tiba di Pelabuhan Bungus, Padang, lalu menaiki sebuah KMP Ambu-ambu (kapal ferry milik ASDP), bersama beberapa turis yang sebagian besar atlit peselancar. Ketika tiba Tuapeijat (Ibukota Kabupaten Kepulauan Mentawai), Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo menuju sebuah rumah mungil di sisi lain pantai Mentawai. Rumah mungil itu terlihat sangat indah dengan nuansa serba putih. Ada sebuah halaman mungil di depannya yang ditumbuhi beberapa pot tumbuhan._

_Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang melihatnya, seraya menoleh kepada pemuda berkulit lebih gelap yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Pemuda itu mengapit sebuah papan selancar bergradasi warna kuning-biru, rambut coklatnya tertiup angin, bertelanjang kaki, dan sebuah senyuman miring terpampang di wajahnya yang terlihat sempurna bagi Kyungsoo._

_" Kau menyewanya untuk kita?"_

_Kyungsoo bertanya sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin, berusaha membuat kontak fisik dengannya. Jongin menggeleng lemah. Senyum di wajah Kyungsoo memudar, berganti dengan kerutan di dahinya._

_" Lalu? Ini rumah siapa?"_

_" Rumah kita."_

_" Rumah kita? Kau bilang tadi –"_

_" Aku tak menyewanya, tapi aku membelinya. Sebuah resort kecil untuk kita singgahi bersama. Aku sangat suka tempat ini. Damai dan tenang. Ombaknya pun sangat stabil dan indah, aku ingin menghabiskan sepanjang waktu denganmu di sini. "_

_Tangan Jongin yang lain menyentil hidung mungil Kyungsoo, membuatnya terkekeh kecil. Ia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening milik Jongin sambil berbisik 'Aku mencintaimu' berkali kali. Jongin mengecup bibirnya sebentar lalu kembali menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah mungil itu._

_Sore harinya, Kyungsoo duduk agak jauh dari tepi pantai, memandang pemuda yang dicintainya mengendarai ombak yang indah, seolah pemuda itu sedang menari di atas lautan. Kulit coklatnya yang basah terlihat mengkilap terkena sinar matahari senja._

_Hanya berbekal kamera Canon 550D, Ia mengabadikan setiap gerakan indah Jongin di atas papan selancar. Ketika Jongin sampai pada pinggir pantai, Kyungsoo melambai ke arahnya. Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil lalu menerjangnya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan di wajahnya. Kyungsoo protes karena kameranya terjatuh, dan kausnya menjadi basah akibat perlakuan Jongin. Tapi pemuda yang satunya hanya terkekeh sambil terus memeluk posesif pemuda yang lebih mungil._

_Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah, dan mulai bergelayut manja pada Jongin. Semburat jingga sampai pada ujung langit yang di tutupi jelaga, kecupan panjang menjadi penutup sore itu di tepi pantai yang mulai sepi._

.

.

Muta bulatnya kembali terjaga, deburan arus ombak mengisi kesunyian pinggir pantai itu. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya maju ke depan hingga menyentuh pasir putih yang basah. Ujung kakinya hampir menyentuh air laut yang pasang surut ke pantai.

Ia memeluk lengannya sendiri, mendongakkan kepalanya, seraya menyesap hangat dari cahaya matahari. Lagi dan lagi. Pipinya basah dengan jejak air mata. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo menangis tanpa suara pagi ini.

.

.

.

**_28 Februari 2013_ **

_Tiga hari menjelang perlombaan, Jongin memang seperti tak lelah untuk berlatih besama peselancar lain yang berbeda Negara. Bahkan Jongin bertemu dengan peselancar cilik dari Bali, Varun Tanjung, usianya masih belasan namun terlihat sangat Pro. Jongin bahkan jatuh cinta pada sosok bocah laki-laki ini, Varun sangat ceria, Jongin bahkan menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Kyungsoo pun juga menyukai sosok Varun yang bersahaja, kemampuan Bahasa Inggrisnya sangat baik, jadi komunikasi di antara mereka sangat aktif dan nyaman._

_Pagi masih berselimut embun, titik air menetes pelan di ujung daun sisa hujan malam harinya. Angkasa legam masih membingkai perkampungan, hanya satu dua orang saja masyarakat yang berlalu lalang, monyet (kera) pun masih enggan turun dari peraduan, mereka masih lena di atas pohon-pohon kayu yang menjulang tinggi._

_Jalan yang lecah (becek, red) menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari di kampung itu, jalan yang mengelupas di sana-sini juga terlihat jelas. Anak-anak bersuka cita menyambut ini, mereka berlarian ke sana kemari, bermain bola di dalam air, bermain kapal-kapalan menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari._

_Awan hitam perlahan-lahan tersapu angin, cerah mentari mulai menapak ke barat. Kehidupan masyarakat di tepi Pantai Mentawai mulai menggeliat, sejumlah anak-anak sekolah dan pegawai kecamatan mulai berlalu lalang baik menggunakan sepeda motor maupun sepeda. Tegur sapa dan senyum ramah senantiasa menghiasi hari mereka. Memang tidak seramai kota, namun suasana di sini hangat. Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya._

_Ketika Kyungsoo terbangun, Jongin sudah tak ada di kamarnya, Ia segera melihat keluar jendela dan menangkap siluet Jongin bersama seorang bocah. Jongin berangkat pagi sekali, sekitar pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh menit, Ia sudah berada di tepi pantai bersama Varun untuk memulai pemanasan, sesekali Jongin memberikan pengarahan untuk bocah itu._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum sarkastik melihat sosok Jongin yang sangat menyukai anak-anak, Ia menyadari, hubungannya dengan Jongin tak akan menghasilkan buah hati, karena mereka sesama namja. Namun ini memang resiko yang harus mereka terima jika mereka ingin meneruskan hubungan seperti ini. Lagi pula Jongin juga tak pernah menuntut Kyungsoo untuk memiliki keturunan, Jongin lebih memilih Kyungsoo dari sekian banyak gadis yang mendekatinya. Berarti Jongin juga sudah siap dengan segala resikonya, bukan?_

_Yang paling penting sekarang, mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain. Saling mengisi di saat suka maupun duka, seperti saat ini, ketika Jongin ada perlombaan di negara lain, Kyungsoo rela bekerja jarak jauh dan hanya mengandalkan koneksi internet._

_Kyungsoo segera membersihkan dirinya, setelah memakai sebuah kaus putih polos dan celana pendek, dengan bertelanjang kaki Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Jongin dan Varun untuk menyaksikan mereka latihan bersama, tentunya dengan sebuah kamera yang tergantung manis di leher putihnya._

.

.

.

Teriakan dari seorang gadis kecil memanggil-manggil namanya dari kejauhan menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan. Segera Ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi merahnya, lalu beralih pada sumber suara.

Itu Anisa. Seorang gadis Minang anak dari salah seorang penduduk asli Mentawai. Nisa begitu Kyungsoo memanggilnya, gadis cilik berusia empat belas tahun, duduk di sebuah Sekolah Menengah Pertama tahun ketiga.

Kyungsoo menatap Nisa yang bersemangat melambaikan tangan kanannya, tangan kiri gadis itu membawa sebuah rantang tingkat tiga sambil masih meneriaki nama Kyungsoo dan berlari kecil ke arahnya.

_" Mister Do.. Mister Do! "_

Nisa selalu menemani Kyungsoo setelah Varun kembali ke Bali. Gadis itu sangat ceria, kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya memang tidak sebagus Varun, namun sifat ingin belajarnya sangat kuat, setiap Ia salah melafalkan bahasa asing, Kyungsoo selalu mengoreksinya. Kyungsoo juga mengajarkan beberapa bahasa Korea yang ringan untuknya.

Ketika jarak mereka mereka hanya tinggal dua langkah, Nisa membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Kyungsoo, sambil mengucapkan salam dengan bahasa Korena yang pas-pasan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Mister Do_.. "

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan juga membungkukan lemah badannya. Ia berusaha tersenyum kepada gadis yang sudah hampir setahun menemaninya. Nisa sumringah menanggapi senyum dari orang asing di depannya, lalu Ia menyodorkan rantang yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya k arah Kyungsoo.

" Sudah… makan? _Breakfast ?_ "

Kyungsoo mendengus menahan tawanya. Nisa selalu mencampur-campur bahasanya. Suara Nisa nyaring sekali, seakan berpacu dengan seruan deru ombak. Gadis itu masih sumringah, Kyungsoo menyambar rantang yang disodorkan kepadanya.

" _Gamsahamnida_ ."

Suara Kyungsoo hampir tak terdengar, lalu Ia bersama Nisa berjalan beriringan menelusuri pinggir pantai yang basah. jejak kaki mereka tertinggal lalu terhapus pasang surut air laut. Nisa menatap muka sembab Kyungsoo, hampir setiap hari begini.

" _Are you okay, Mister?_ "

Nisa memiringkan wajahnya menatap mata bulat milik Kyungsoo. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lemah sambil mengangguk. Namun, itu belum cukup menjawab rasa penasaran gadis cilik itu.

" _It's .. umm.._ _About Mister Kim_ _Jongin. Do_ _you miss_ _him ?_ "

Nisa bertanya dengan suara yang gugup, sebenarnya gadis itu sedikit ragu dengan pertanyaannya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Nisa. Ia sedikit menunduk menahan air matanya. Tentu saja Ia merindukannya. Teramat sangat. Apa gadis berumur belasan ini sudah mengerti masalah 'cinta' ?Ia terlalu muda untuk Kyungsoo jadikan curahan hatinya.

" _Ofcourse, I do miss him very much._ _I miss him as_ _you count the_ _grains of sand_ _on_ _the_ _beach_ _._ _Are you understand_ _what I'm feeling_ _about?_ "

Suara Kyungsoo bergetar, air matanya tak terbendung untuk meleleh lagi. Gadis yang di hadapan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah.

" _I don't know what is love. But, I understand how you feel. losing a person whom we loved, it's very painful, right?_ "

Nisa tersenyum hangat ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih taat mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan gadis Minang ini. Ia masih terisak, lalu pandanganya mengikuti telunjuk Nisa yang mengacung ke arah gulungan ombak yang mulai meninggi di lautan.

" _There_ _. "_

Nisa menghela nafas sebentar, memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Kyungsoo masih setia mendengarkannya.

" _Do you_ _remember_ _?_ _I_ _also_ _lost_ _my brother_ _._ _He_ _also_ _surfer_ _,_ _such as_ _Mister Kim._ "

Pandangan mereka menerawang ke tengah lautan, memperhatikan tarian-tarian ombak yang menggulung. Ya, di sana orang-orang yang mereka sayangi pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sebuah kecelakaan tragis saat perlombaan selancar. Dua orang menjadi korban. Seorang merupakan peselancar lokal, yang lainnya seorang peselancar dari Korea Selatan, Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

**_10 Maret 2013,_ **

_Pagi ini Kyungsoo bangun dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat, Ia melirik jam pada nakasnya, pukul sepuluh lebih sepuluh. Tempat tidur di sampingnya sudah kosong, Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu menuju ke tempat perlombaan. Kyungsoo sempat ragu ketika Ia mengijinkan Jongin untuk melaju ke putaran selanjutnya. Karena, sialnya sejak tiga hari kemarin Kyungsoo mendadak deman dan Jongin selalu menemaninya sepanjang malam. Waktu latihannya pun terbagi dengan merawat Kyungsoo._

_Dengan gontai Kyungsoo mempersiapkan dirinya menyusul Jongin ke arena pertandingan selancar. Ia tak ingin melewati sedikitpun saat-saat bersama Jongin. Entah mengapa hatinya sangat resah dan gundah, dengan terburu-buru Kyungsoo memakai sepatu kets-nya. Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, Ia mengambil segelas air dingin dari kulkas, Kyungsoo merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering ketika gelisah._

_Prang!_

_Dengan gerakan yang begitu lemah, tak sengaja Ia menjatuhkan gelas dari tangannya. Sejenak, hatinya mencelos, degup jantungnya seakan berhenti sepersekian detik, nafasnya tercekat, yang ada dipikirannya kali ini adalah Jongin. Mengapa Ia merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada Jongin, tanpa berpikir lagi, Kyungsoo segera berlari ke arah arena perlombaan yang memang hanya berjarak dua kilo meter dari rumah kecilnya._

_Kyngsoo terus berlari tak menghiraukan beberapa teriakan orang-orang yang ditabraknya, entah mengapa perasaan hatinya sangat kacau._

_Jongin. Jongin. Jongin.  
_

_Hanya nama itu yang ada di otaknya kali ini._

_Ketika Ia sampai pada arena perlombaan, suasana riuh sudah memenuhi pinggir pantai. Kyungsoo mendengar isak tangis dari seorang anak kecil yang memanggil-manggil kakaknya. Dia juga melihat Varun yang menangis di pelukan Ayahnya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan pelampung, ada beberapa yang segera berenang menggapai papan seluncur yang masih mengapung di tengah ombak._

_Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbelalak, lalu tanpa sadar air matanya meluncur membasahi pipinya. Itu, papan selancar milik Jongin. Bibirnya bergetar, hatinya berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya, namun tak satupun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya, berharap Ia menemukan sosok Jongin di salah satu sudut arena perlombaan._

_Tak ada. Jongin tak ada._

_Seorang peselancar yang berasal dari Kanada yang tadi berenang meraih papan seluncur milik Jongin berjalan terhuyung ke arah Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Ia mengenali siapa Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo selalu terlihat bersama Jongin._

_Kris, seorang peselancar dari Kanada, Ia menyerahkan papan seluncur milik Jongin kepada Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar menerima papan seluncur itu, hampir saja Ia tak mendengar apa yang pemuda Kanada ini katakan._

_"I'm sorry, he disappeared in the middle of the rolling surf.."_

_Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. Air matanya meluncur semakin deras._

_Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Jongin. Kim Jongin. Semalam lelaki itu masih mendekapnya hingga terlelap. Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan bibir hangatnya ketika mengecup keningnya. Kyungsoo juga masih bisa merasakan hangat dekapan Jongin._

_Kyungsoo segera berlari melepaskan papan seluncur itu menuju ke garis pantai. Di sepanjang pantai itu sudah diberi batas polisi, Kyungsoo menerjang batas tersebut, berlari menuju tengah laut, beberapa orang memegangi tangan mungilnya agar Ia tidak mencapai tengah laut._

_Tubuhnya basah akibat pasang surut air laut, suaranya bergetar meneriaki nama Jongin. Seluruh orang yang di sekelilingnya menatap iba terhadapnya._

_Kyungsoo menangis meraung-raung sambil masih meneriaki nama Jongin. Namun, tak didapatinya sosok Jongin di sana. Sejenak Ia merasakan dunia di sekelilingnya berputar sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Kyungsoo pingsan di pinggir laut._

.

.

.

Hingga kini tak satu pun petugas yang menemukan tubuh Jongin. Itulah yang menjadi alasan Kyungsoo untuk terus menetap di pantai ini selama setahun lamanya. Berharap suatu saat Jongin-nya akan kembali dengan senyuman bodoh sambil menjinjing papan selancarnya sambil lalu memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Nisa yang masih tersenyum menatap laut. Mungkin ini memang saatnya Ia meninggalkan Mentawai. Dua hari Lalu, Baekhyun, sepupunya di Korea mengiriminya sebuah e-mail agar Ia segera pulang. Ibunya sudah sangat rindu. Hanya itu yang Baekhyun katakan.

" _Nisa_ _?_ _Today_ _is_ _my last day_ _in_ _Mentawai_ _._ _Will you_ _do something for me_ _?_ "

Gadis yang ditanya hanya memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengangguk patuh. Sementara Kyungsoo memberi kode dengan dagunya agar Nisa mengikutinya.

" _Follow me.._ "

Nisa mengekor di belakang Kyungsoo menuju rumah kecil yang dibangun Jongin untuknya. Ketika masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sebuah koper sudah siap dengan sebuah ransel kecil. Kyungsoo memberikan kameranya kepada Nisa, gadis itu menanggapinya dengan sangat riang.

" Ini .. untuk saya?"

Nisa mengacungkan kameranya lalu menepuk dadanya sendiri memberi isyarat, karena Ia terlalu senang sampai-sampai tidak bisa menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memberinya sebuah kotak.

Ketika Nisa membukanya, di situ terdapat banyak foto Jongin. Ada beberapa foto Jongin bersama Varun tengah tersenyum, ada juga beberapa foto Jongin yang sedang berselancar.

" _Please,_ _spread_ _all_ _the contents of_ _the_ _box_ _into_ _the sea_ _._ _Jongin_ _'s_ _memories_ _,_ _I'll_ _leave it_ _here_.."

Belum lagi Kyungsoo menyelesaikan permintaannya, air matanya kembali meluncur ke pipinya.

" .. _And.._ _Take care of_ _this house_ _as_ _your own house_ _._ _Contact_ _me_ _if_ _you miss me_ _._ _I left_ _my_ _e-mail address_ _on the_ _scrap_ _side_ _refrigerator_.."

Gadis Minang cilik itu bergetar, seraya mengangguk mengiyakan segala permintaan pemuda asing yang sudah dikenalnya selama setahun. Nisa juga tak henti mengucapkan terima kasih. Kyungsoo lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu penuh sayang. Mereka berbagi tangis bersama.

Sore harinya, Ia berada di bandar udara yang dekat dengan pelabuhan. Nisa tak ikut mengantarnya, karena gadis itu tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah di anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Ia menatap lagi paspor yang berada di genggamannya. Walaupun terasa sangat berat, tapi ini adalah keputusannya. Ketika operator mengumumkan penerbangannya segera berangkat, Kyungsoo menyeret kopernya menuju pesawatnya. Ia akan benar-benar meninggalkan semua kenangan tentang Jongin di sini. Di Mentawai.

_" Goodbye, Jonginnie.. Nae Sarang.. "_

_._

_._

_._

Di tepi pantai, seorang gadis cilik menyebarkan satu persatu foto dari dalam kotak, sambil terisak. Ketika sampai pada foto terkhir, Ia menggenggam lalu membaca tulisan di balik foto seorang pemuda asal Korea Selatan yang sedang menjinjing papan seluncur. Kulitnya coklat mengkilat terkena pantulan cahaya matahari senja, sementara senyumannya membuat wajahnya semakin tampan _. Rest In peace, Kim Jongin. Mentawai, 10 Maret 2013._

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenernya ini a fanfict perkenalan, ini fanfict udah pernah aku posting di dua tempat FFN dan AFF.  
> Aku juga gak begitu ngerti ngepost di sini, aku masih belajar jadi mohon bantuannya yaaa...
> 
> Maaf buat semua typo dan fanfict yanng picisan ini.
> 
> At last, salam kenal yaaaa :3
> 
> -Pansy


End file.
